The Path to Darkness
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: When four demons appear, they steal an item from Spirit World that will affect all 3 worlds and what's worst that the Spirit Detectives are at a disadvantage when the four demons make their powers act weird. Will the Spirit Detectives be able to stop four demon without their powers working? (Part 3 of Darkest Part series.)
1. Demons Released and the Dragon Pyramid

Author's Note: This is the sequel to Darkness Falls.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Sudi, Xti, Radul, Anguol, The Master (Xix), Jitou, Kyu, Glatic, Maltock's Island and Spheres of Ju-ti

* * *

The Path to Darkness

Chapter 1- Demons Released and The Dragon Pyramid

A month after the Spheres of Ju-Ti mission, the Spirit Detectives are on vacation again. Kurama and Hiei go to Demon World. Yusuke and Kuwabara stay to go on a double date with Keiko and Yukina. Both boys didn't like the idea of double dating albeit both boys promised they behave on the date. Meanwhile on Maltock's Island, The Master, Jitou and Kyu are watching the Spirit Detectives. The Master suddenly feels the energies of the statues. The statues glow with dark light with the 4 Spheres of Ju-Ti disappears into the statues. As the three demons watch with awe, the statues stop glow and four dark shadows appear.

Each of them is glowing with the color of their sphere. Each shadow show its self, revealing yellow glowing eyes. The first one is Radul, who looks like a male silver phoenix demon with a white beak with silver feathers on the head with black tips going back like a backward Mohawk. The next one is Sudi who is a female gray fox with four long tails and a black nose, Xti looks like a light gray male coyote/jackal mix with a white muzzle with long ears, and Anguol is medium gray lizard with a white underbelly including his mouth with a long slick tail that is split into two. Each of them is wearing a mix of Egyptian and Japanese Royal clothing.

"Masters, you have awakened." The Master says bowing down with Kyu and Jitou doing the same.

"All we need is the one item to take over the three worlds once again." Sudi tells the Master, Kyu and Jitou malevolent tone.

"What is it Masters?" Kyu asks the masters.

"The Dragon Pyramid." Radul answers. "Who has it?"

"It is in Spirit World under lock and key." The Master tells the four demons seriously.

"We have taken over Spirit World once, we'll take it over again there is no one powerful enough to stop us." Anguol tells the three minions darkly.

"Masters, there are four people who are powerful enough to stop you." Jitou tells them causing the four masters eyes to glow.

"Who are these beings that are no threat to us?" Xti asks menacingly. "There are no humans, demons and Spirit World warriors strong enough to threaten us."

"They are the Spirit Detectives, masters, they consist of two full blooded demons, a half demon and a psychic human."

"A half demon? A psychic human? Well, Well, never heard of those kinds of beings." Radul says darkly. "What are the names of these four beings?"

"The two demons are Hiei the swordsman, Shuichi Minamino A.K.A Yoko Kurama, the psychic human is Kazuma Kuwabara and the half demon is Yusuke Urameshi." The Master tells pointing his globe at each one of the spirit detectives.

"Where will find these beings?"

"Right now, Yoko Kurama and Hiei are in Demon World. Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara are in Human World."

"They make it easy to separate them. They will feel the wrath of the Dark Ones." Anguol tells the Master, Kyu and Jitou as he shows them an item. "With this their powers will succumb to us."

Anguol, Xti, Sudi and Radul open up a globe and each one gets piece of jewel that glows in different colors. Anguol's green, Xti's purple, Sudi's orange and Radul 's yellow. They tell the Master to get another one his minions to steal the Dragon Pyramid while they handle the spirit detectives. The Master bows and does as he is told. The four demons disappear to find each spirit detective separately. Meanwhile Yusuke and Kuwabara are at the arcade relieved that are done with double dating. They are playing a new videogame called Strikers: Legacy a two-player game that Yusuke is losing at.

"Damn! Why the hell does this game freak out when you press the wrong buttons." Yusuke asks annoyed.

"Because you're pressing the wrong ones, Urameshi." Kuwabara answers as he pushing buttons as well.

"How the hell am I pushing the wrong buttons, Kuwabara?"

"Because you just died."

"Damn it!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara are still playing videogames when Botan sneaks up behind them. She says hi and both boys freak out and they lose at the game they are on. They turn around and glare at Botan. Yusuke grumbles annoyed at losing the game. Kuwabara and Botan shrug knowing Yusuke is annoyed.

"What's wrong with the baby, now?" Yusuke asks annoyed to Botan.

"Well, he has a mission for you and the others." Botan answers annoyed at Yusuke.

"What is it, Botan?" Kuwabara asks seriously.

"A raccoon/lizard demon named Glatic has escaped from Spirit World and he is on the loose. Koenma wants you to capture him before something happens.

"Where is he now?" Yusuke asks seriously.

"Near Tokyo. Kurama and Hiei will meet you both there." Botan tells both boys.

"Ok, Botan, let's go, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara nods as he and Yusuke run to their next mission. Unknown to them Glatic is has moved from Tokyo to Maltock's Island with the Master. The Master comes in and appears in front of Glatic.

"Glatic, my friend." The Master greets seriously. "How have you been?"

"What do you want, Xix." Glatic asks seriously knowing the identity of the Master.

"I want you to go to Spirit World and grab the an item there that is unguarded: The Dragon Pyramid."

"The Dragon Pyramid? Let me guess, the Masters have returned…"

"Yes, and they want their Dragon Pyramid back."

"Then you release the right demon, Xix. The Dragon Pyramid will be the masters' once again." Glatic says with an evil smirk.

"Excellent…." Xix says sinisterly…

To be continued…


	2. Your Power is Our Power

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but The Dark Ones, Radul, Xti, Sudi and Anguol and Glatic and the Dragon Pyramid and the eyeball gems.

* * *

Chapter 2- Your Power is Our Power and the Dragon Pyramid Stolen

As Glatic disappears to Spirit World, in human world Yusuke and Kuwabara are trying to get to Kurama and Hiei in Tokyo as fast as they could before they could reach the train station, a blast comes at them stopping the two teens in their tracks. Yusuke and Kuwabara turn around and they see two shadows both laughing at the two boys darkly. Yusuke and Kuwabara both power up their attacks. The two dark figures laugh again annoying both of the boys.

"Hey, I don't see what's so funny." Yusuke blurts out annoyed. "Who are you two and what do you want?"

"What we want, boy, is something you already have in your possession." The first dark figure tells Yusuke in a dark tone.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asks in the same as Yusuke.

"That, human, is something that makes you powerful by the standards of Spirit World, but both of you are special unlike your friends Hiei and Yoko Kurama whom are demons. Demons are common but half demons and psychic humans are not." The second dark figure explains.

"What are you getting at, you bastard?" Yusuke asks confused and annoyed.

"Tsk, calling people name will not get you answers…it gets you hurt!" The second dark figure says as it hold out it hand in front of Yusuke.

A glow appears and Yusuke is thrown back by the power of the second figure. Kuwabara is in shock but he charges anyway. The first figure uses its hands to stop Kuwabara dead in his tracks and then blast him away where Yusuke landed. Kuwabara skids across the ground before he stops himself. He gets up and he sees Yusuke already up with his fist glowing. The Dark figures appear before they could react. Meanwhile Hiei and Kurama are waiting for Kuwabara and Yusuke. They have been waiting for an hour.

"What is taking detective and Kuwabara so long?" Hiei asks annoyed of the waiting.

"I don't know, Hiei, but I have a bad feeling about it." Kurama answers seriously before he say any more he and Hiei felt something. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes, Kurama. Something is here."

"You are correct, lower demons." A feminine voice says to Kurama and Hiei.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei asks as he pulls his sword out of his hilt.

"You may not trouble your self with knowing who we are, lower demon, because you are not powerful enough to stop us." A second voice says darkly with a smooth tone.

Both Kurama and Hiei dodge immediately as the two voices shot beams at them. Kurama uses his Rose Whip to try and attack the voices but it is block by both of them and Hiei tries to his Sword of the Darkness Flame but the voices block that attack as well. The voices use their powers to grab Kurama and Hiei by the throats. Both demons try to get out of the hold but the voices let them go. Kurama and Hiei breathe and they both try to power up but they are stopped again by a force field. Meanwhile Glatic is in Spirit World, he is invisible to everyone there and tries to get to where the Dragon Pyramid is.

"Wow, Spirit World has to be the most interesting place I've ever seen." Glatic says to himself. "Now where's Spirit World's vault at it has all of the items that are from Demon World that are dangerous. I see the vault but I need to pass the SDF guards by it. That's where my second power comes in."

Glatic shape shifts into a member of the SDF. He had short brown hair, green eyes and was tall and he wore a SDF uniform. Glatic gets to the two guards and tells the two guards he is allowed to go in there with permission from both Enma and Koenma. The two SDF guards nod their heads and let Glatic in. Glatic looks around and he see many items including the Shadow Sword, the Orb of Baas and the Forlorn of Hope. Glatic remembers hearing about the three latter items stolen by Kurama, Hiei and Goki. Glatic think about stealing those items again. He soon comes across the item in question: The Dragon Pyramid it looks like a glass pyramid with crystal dragon on the inside. Glatic grabs it but before he could leave the alarm for vault goes off.

"Damn it, I guess the rulers found me out. Time for my third power." Glatic says as he transports away from Spirit World.

The SDF gets there too late and one of them runs to Koenma's office and informs him that the Dragon Pyramid was stolen. Koenma curses to himself. He gets Botan to get Yusuke and the others. Botan obeys and she leaves as soon as possible. Back to Kurama and Hiei. Kurama and Hiei keep fighting but they are not getting anywhere. The voices reveal themselves Kurama and Hiei see a woman with a purple hair and yellow eyes with a blue and white Japanese Kimono outfit and the see a man with black hair and brown eyes with a black and white suit on.

"Who are you?" Kurama asks getting up from the ground.

"We are the Dark Ones…Xti and Sudi." Both of the Dark Ones say darkly.

"Xti and Sudi." Hiei says in shock.

"Yes, lower demon, you and your friend plus the halfling and the human have release us with your negative energy." Sudi tells Hiei dark tone.

"Negative Energy?"

"Yes, lower demon, negative energy and now we'll take what you have…" Xti says in sinister tone.

Sudi and Xti both pull out their gems that look like an eyeball but instead the two gems that make up the eyeball look. There are two eyes on each side. The eyeball gems called the Gem Syphon glow orange and purple on one side with one eye and they shoot at Kurama and Hiei causing both demons to be in pain the other eye glows and shoots Sudi and Xti infusing them with Kurama and Hiei's powers. The glowing stops and Kurama and Hiei are on the ground. Xti and Sudi both laugh and they disappear into the darkness. Back to Yusuke and Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kuwabara are fighting really hard block all of the shots they have taken but one shot hits Yusuke and Kuwabara and immobilize them. Kuwabara and Yusuke struggle to move.

"Hey, let us go you assholes!" Yusuke yells out angrily as one of the voices choke him with his power.

"Let him go!" Kuwabara yells out angrily as he starts to glow.

The figure lets Yusuke's throat go letting the spirit detective breathe. Both dark figures reveal themselves. Yusuke and Kuwabara see two men. One man looked old and was in a Japanese Samurai kimono. The other was younger and had blonde hair and brown eyes and an outfit similar to Kuwabara's dark tournament outfit but it was black in color and had nothing the back. The boys are in shock.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara asks seriously.

"What the hell do you want?" Yusuke asks in the same tone.

"We are the Dark Ones…Anguol and Radul." The old man answers the boys smiling darkly.

"What we want is you two, the halfling and human, you two have special powers that are not normal than your lower demon friends." The blonde biker continues in a dark tone.

"Why do you want our powers?" Yusuke asks struggling.

"Halfling, you and the human, will soon find out."

Anguol and Radul get their eyeball gems out and point them and Yusuke and Kuwabara. Their eyeball gems glow green and yellow and the one side of the eyeball gem hits Yusuke and Kuwabara making both boys scream in pain. The other side hits Radul and Anguol give them Yusuke and Kuwabara's powers. The glowing stops and Yusuke and Kuwabara are passed out on the ground. Anguol and Radul disappear. Botan soon comes in and see Yusuke and Kuwabara on the ground and she gasps in horror…

To be continued…


	3. The Three World Takeover P1-Spirit World

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but the Dark Ones, Anguol, Sudi, Xti and Radul and the Dragon Pyramid and Maltock's Island

* * *

Chapter 3- The Three World Takeover P.1- Spirit World

Botan shakes Yusuke and Kuwabara both to try to wake them up. Yusuke gets up first and Kuwabara does soon after. Botan hugs both of the boys in sigh of relief. Yusuke tries to stand up but falls back down like he had an injury but he gets up again. Kuwabara feels dizzy but he gets up and is ok. Botan is confused at what's going on. Botan soon see Hiei carrying Kurama and he put Kurama by the tree and faints himself. Botan tells Koenma the boys are incapacitated and Koenma tells her to get them back to Genkai and see what is wrong. Botan obeys as she gets Kuwabara and Yusuke to carry Hiei and Kurama and they take a portal to Genkai's place. They get to Genkai's place and Genkai, Yukina and Botan heal the boys of their wounds once heal the boys are sitting up. .

"What the hell happened?" Genkai asks the boys.

"I don't know, Genkai, I feel so weak, like my spirit energy is gone and so is my demon energy." Yusuke replies trying to get up.

"It doesn't feel like it's gone, I sense all four of your energies."

"Something is wrong with us and the Dark Ones are connected." Hiei tells the others.

"The Dark Ones who the hell…Damn it, it's the statues we saw aren't they?" Yusuke asks Kurama and Hiei.

Kurama and Hiei nod their heads. Yusuke curses to himself. Kuwabara is in shock not because of the revelation but he is a vision state. He starts to see shadow monster attack his sister. He sees a blue light and sharp teeth. Kuwabara clutches his head as everyone notices. Yukina comes over puts her hand on his cheeks making him calm down. Yusuke asks Kuwabara what is going on with him. Kuwabara answers that he sees a vision of a shadow monster, blue light, and his sister. Yukina tells Kuwabara it's ok and she kisses him. Kuwabara smiles and blushes lightly much to Hiei's dismay.

"I feel so weak but Genkai says our spirit energy is still there." Yusuke says seriously.

"That is quite strange but I have a feeling that something evil is occurring right under our noses." Kurama tells the others seriously.

"What the hell is this black energy surrounding me?"

"It's around all of us, detective." Hiei says seriously looking at the black spirit energy around him.

"Why is our energy black?" Kuwabara asks looking too.

"It might have something to do with the Dark Ones…They awoke using our negative energy." Kurama points out looking at the black lightning like energy.

"What negative energy?" Yusuke asks confused.

"I don't know, Yusuke, but we need to find out more about more about our enemies if we want to stop them."

"How?" Kuwabara asks seriously.

"We need to go to Spirit World and get info from Koenma."

"Well, let's go." Yusuke says as he and the others get up and ask Botan to open up a portal to Spirit World.

Botan nods and she does. The boys run into the portal to try to get to Spirit World. Meanwhile in Spirit World, Koenma is stamping papers with ogres running around with more. Enma is sitting on his throne and thinks about how Koenma is still keeping his spirit detective who is part demon. Before he could think some more on it, his door is blown open mysteriously Enma looks up and sees four shadow figures come in.

"Well, well, Enma is now grown up." A deep voice says sinisterly.

"Who are you four?" Enma asks the figures.

"You have forgotten us already it only has been thousands of years when your father was still alive." A feminine voice says in the same tone as the other voice.

"The Dark Ones…my father locked you away along with the four most powerful humans and the most powerful demons."

"Well that was long ago now we are free thanks to more powerful beings and their negative energy." Xti says to Enma.

"Koenma's Spirit Detectives!" Enma says seriously.

"Correct! Now that we are free we will once more take over the three worlds. Starting with Spirit World."

"You will not conquer Spirit World again!" Enma says strongly before being pushed back by Anguol's power.

"We have powers from the Spirit Detectives that will stop you. You knew the halfling is the strongest being alive in Spirit World and Human World." Anguol tells Enma with his finger in Enma face as it powers up a version of Yusuke's Spirit Gun. "But you wanted to kill him before he got powerful like us. Didn't you?"

Enma just glares at Anguol while the Dark One smiles sinisterly. Anguol puts his finger down on. Enma tries to get the SDF to come in and attack the Dark Ones but the Dark Ones laugh as Radul snaps his fingers and he bring the SDF in a globe. Radul tells Enma that he and his weak son will be first to go in their plan to takeover the three worlds. Xti uses his powers to get Koenma from his desk and the ogres pull them to the room with Enma.

"Father, what is going on?" Koenma asks Enma seriously.

"The Dark Ones are trying to takeover our world and it's thanks to your half demon spirit detective and his friends." Enma answers seriously.

"Silence!" Anguol yells out annoyed. "You two shall be sent with your underlings into the another realm where you will have no way out."

All of the Dark Ones eyes glowed yellow and the yellow glowing surrounds Enma and Koenma and the ogres, grim reapers and SDF members as they all scream it makes them disappear into another realm.

"Now we change Spirit World to the way it way when we took it over the last time." Radul says as Dark Ones eyes glow again and Spirit World changes into a Dark Place similar to Maltock's Island but the sky is a dark purple.

"Now that we have our throne back. We shall takeover Demon World next." Xti says ominously while laughing while he and the other Dark Ones are sitting on their thrones.

"Who is the ruler of Demon World?" Sudi asks the others.

"A weak demon named Enki." Radul replies darkly looking into the Dragon Pyramid sitting next to him and Anguol. "Demon World was always the hardest to take over but with the king they have it will be easy to takeover."

The Dark Ones laugh malevolently as the spirit detectives are coming into Spirit World. Botan leaves out and she gasps at what Spirit World looks like. The spirit detectives come out of the portal and they are also in shock of the way Spirit World looks.

"What the hell?" Yusuke says in shock…

To Be Continued…


	4. The Three World Takeover P2- Demon World

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but the Dark Ones, Gem Syphon, Captain Lu-Hitok and his Demon Patrol crew Roo Duong, Thorm, Lity, and Basherim and the demon village

* * *

Chapter 4- The Three World Takeover P.2- Demon World

"What the hell happened to Spirit World?" Yusuke yells out as he and the others see Spirit World has changed.

"The Dark Ones are here." Kurama says to the others recognizing the castle that use to be Enma's.

"How did they get here?"

"They are the Dark Ones, detective." Hiei says to Yusuke seriously.

"Yeah, I know, Hiei, but why is Spirit World got a dark purple sky."

"The Dark One are using something in their possession to make the sky this color." Kurama answers Yusuke looking at the sky.

"How could they've done this so fast?" Kuwabara asks looking at the Spirit World being so dark and the clouds being so dark gray.

"Our powers." Kurama answers seriously, as he is looking at Spirit World too. "The Dark Ones needed our power because we're strong enough to defeat the SDF but there's more to their takeover than meets the eye."

"Ok, What does an escape demon, our powers being stolen, and four dark demons have in common?" Yusuke asks seriously as he and the others are thinking.

Botan tells the boys that right before she sees them lying on the ground hurt, Koenma told her to tell them that the Dragon Pyramid was stolen. Yusuke and Kuwabara are confused about the Dragon Pyramid. Kurama explains to Yusuke and Kuwabara about the Dragon Pyramid from what he heard from older demons is it the source of the Dark Ones powers. Kuwabara asks is that what took their powers away. Kurama answers no. Yusuke tells the others they have find what's going on next before something else happens to Demon World and Human World.

Meanwhile in Demon World, Enki is keeping track of all part of what the Demon Patrol Team is doing. He asks one of them through screen. The patrol team tells him everything is ok. Enki tells them that is excellent. He signs off and gets back to working out. Kokou is already in the room working out. As Enki started continue his training to be back in his prime. His screen goes off again and Enki goes to it and one of the Demon Patrol member tells him that a portion of demons in a town near by has destroyed by an unknown forces killing hundreds. Enki tells to find the source of the killings while he contacts Yusuke. The Demon Patrol member nods and bows ad signs off. The Demon Patrol member reveals to be Captain Lu-Hitok, a demon who looks human with long claws and fangs tells the rest of his crew consisting of a kangaroo demon, a earth elemental demon, a female imp demon, and a muscular honey badger demon with eye patch to investigate the demon slaying that just happen. They salute and begin leave to investigate.

Meanwhile Back to Yusuke and the others, the spirit detectives look around to find Koenma to seek the answers they need until something beeps in Yusuke's pocket. Everyone stops as Yusuke gets what's beeping in his pocket, it is demon world comlink, it's a mix of communicator and phone but the screen is bigger and clearer.

"It's Enki, what's up?"

"Yusuke, I need help here in Demon World are you and your friends available."

"Yeah, we are what's going on."

"The Demon Patrol Captain Lu-Hitok just told some demons in a near by my castle were killed by an unknown force. He says there is some black lightning energy around the area…"

"It's the Dark Ones." Yusuke tells Enki.

"The Dark Ones? We're in trouble, you and your friends get here quickly, and I have some info about them…"

"We're coming right now!"

Yusuke and the others with Enki help open a portal to Demon World to where the Demon Patrol members are. Suddenly there is an explosion right by Enki's castle. Enki tell Kokou there is danger. Before they react the Dark Ones enter the castle without any trouble and they are soon in front of Enki and Kokou. Kokou tries to fight them but Sudi uses her power to push Kokou away.

"Pathetic! Lower Demon, we are the Dark One coming to takeover Demon World." Sudi tells Kokou darkly.

"You won't be able to as long as I'm around." Enki tells the Dark Ones as he is powering up.

Enki tries to attack the Dark Ones and again as Kokou. He is thrown back by Anguol's power. The Dark Ones laugh sinisterly as they take Enki and Kokou and put them in the same thing as Koenma and Enma. Anguol tells Enki that the takeover of Demon World is too easy. They soon make Enki and Kokou disappear back to Spirit World and put them in jail. The Dark ones use the Dragon Pyramid to make Demon World darker than normal they make the same dark purple as Spirit World. Yusuke and the others get to Enki's castle and they run inside. The Dark Ones sense the spirit detectives and their eyes glow again making the Spirit Detectives stop in their tracks in pain.

"You see spirit detectives, closer you all are to us the worse the pain from the backlash of our powers. You four are weaklings compared to the ones that locked us years ago. Now that we have taken over Demon World so easily, the only place left for us to have in Human World." Radul tells the Spirit Detectives on the ground in pain.

"Why did you steal our powers to begin with?" Yusuke asks struggling to get up.

"You are very strong for a halfling. Your two demon friends and the human are also strong for being in pain for this long. Well, the four will never stop us from taking over Human World. To answer question, halfling, you four are the strongest in human world, but you lack… you have to find out for yourself…" Radul continues as uses his force to knock away the spirit detective out the castle. The guys pass out from the pain. Yusuke being the last to fall out sees a hand grab him.

Botan yells for Yusuke to wake up. Yusuke gets up he notices that he is on a sleeping bag. He looks around and see the others still out as Botan tries to wake them up. Yusuke notices he is also wrapped in bandages. He asks Botan where are they and Captain Lu-Hitok comes in.

"You are at Demon Patrol headquarters, Mr. Urameshi." Captain Lu-Hitok answers. "My crew and I caught you and your friends as you fell. I assume the Dark Ones are behind all of this darkness."

"How did…" Yusuke tries to say but Captain Lu-Hitok continues.

"You are surrounded with their energy. I see they used their Gem Syphons on you four. It was long ago that the Dark Ones were here now they are back. You and your friends need new powers and techniques if you want to defeat the Dark Ones."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Captain Lu-Hitok, these are my crew of Demon Patrol members: Roo Duong, Thorm, Lity, and Basherim." Captain Lu-Hitok tells as he points to the kangaroo demon, the earth elemental demon, the female imp demon, and the honey badger demon with the eye patch.

"Well, Captain, Enki chose you and your crew well." Yusuke tells the Captain as he sees the others are awake. "But me and my friends got to go save the world again."

"If you go now the Dark Ones will kill you four." Captain Lu-Hitok says tells the spirit detectives seriously as the four boys stop in their tracks…

To be continued…


	5. The Three World Takeover P3- Human World

Chapter 5- The Three World Takeover P.3- Human World

I don't own anyone but the Dark Ones, Captain Lu-Hitok and his team and the item Xti has, the Captian Lu-Hitok's training areas and random human.

* * *

The four boys turn around and they are in shock of what Captain Lu-Hitok said. Captain Lu-Hitok repeats what he said again. He explains that the Dark Ones have their powers and using them against them. Yusuke asks how would they get control of their powers. Captain Luok tells Yusuke that he and his team would train them to control their powers. Yusuke tells Captain that they need to save Human World. Captain Lu stares at Yusuke and tells him that the Dark Ones will takeover Human World. All four boys yell in shock and anger telling the Captain Luok that can't happen. Thorm comes up and tells the boys they need to listen to Captain Luok for them to stop the Dark Ones.

"Captain Luok knows what he is doing." Lity says seriously. "You four are young and do not know of the Dark Ones secret power."

"What secret power?" Kurama asks serious paying attention closely to Lity.

"This secret power is the ability to use your weakness to turn it to their strength. We need to reverse this and make their weakness your strength."

"How are we gonna do that?" Kuwabara asks confused but seriously.

"This is where we come in…" Captain Luok starts to say seriously. "But we are going to split you four up and take you to different places for training. I will save your family and friends from the invasion but human world will be taken over. Roo Duong, you take Mr. Kuwabara to Makorth's lair, Thorm take Mr. Hiei to Hiock's Planes. Lity, you take Mr. Kurama to Ladalk's Fields, and Basherim take Lord Urameshi to Tigust Mountains. I will get the young ladies that are in human world and bring them here."

All four of the Demon Patrol take the Spirit Detectives to their respective places. Captain Luok transports himself to human world. Meanwhile Dark Ones arrive in Human World, Sudi, Xti Anguol and Radul walk out in their human like forms looking around at human world see what changed. They see people walking around. Sudi scoffs at how the humans are now weak compared to the ones that stop them years ago. Anguol tells Sudi that humans have lost touch with their sixth sense. Radul informs Anguol there are some humans that have psychic abilities stronger others. Xti tells Radul that the only two humans that are that strong were Shinobu Sensui and Kuwabara. Anguol tells the others that they took Kuwabara down easily and the rest of Spirit Detectives as well.

"Now shall we take over this world…" Sudi tells the others.

"Not yet, Sudi, we must explore a little more." Xti tells Sudi. "I have a feeling the detectives will come and stop us give them a couple days and we will fight them and then we will takeover Human World. I have a plan that will make thing difficult for our young ones." Xti takes out another one of items. It looks like two round spheres together that had eyes around it and two horns on top of them. Each of the eyes glow a different colors. Anguol, Sudi and Radul smile sinisterly.

Meanwhile Captain Luok has picked up the girls and Genkai from human world and brought them back to Demon Patrol's lair in between. Captain Luok tells the girls that they are protected by a demons name Le'goan who is demon who uses their energy to block normal humans from being infected by Demon World's atmosphere. Captain Luok also explains to the girls that the Spirit Detectives are training with his team. Meanwhile each of Captain Luok's team is helping the Spirit Detectives with their weakness. Roo Duong is helping Kuwabara with his lack focus and to keep his pride in check. Roo tells Kuwabara that he uses false bravado to face demons who are stronger than he. Kuwabara gets angry and tells Roo that he doesn't use bravado. Roo reminds him about all his fights in the Dark Tournament that he lost. Roo also tells Kuwabara he feels something different about him. Kuwabara looks at him.

"What do feel, Roo?" He asks seriously.

"I feel that your energy is changing slowly not because of the Dark Ones their energy is almost off you it's something different you have something dark within you." Roo replies seriously seeing the shadow creature around Kuwabara.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

Kuwabara and Roo continue to train. Meanwhile Thorm and Hiei fight hard in training. Thorm uses his the rocks around him as a shield to block Hiei's attack. He knows Hiei doesn't talk much but through training he tells Hiei he need to learn to rely on others. Hiei tells him he doesn't need the help of others. Thorm shakes his head in a disappointing manner. He thought Hiei would have learned by now even working with Yusuke. Hiei tells Thorm he doesn't need a lesson from him. He soon leaves. Meanwhile Lity is training Kurama, Lity criticizes Kurama for using too much of his brain and not enough brawn. She continues to say him his brain has saved him many a time but what if one villain is just as smart as he and has the strength to stop him. Kurama tells her he has more than enough that he can beat anyone smart as he is. With Basherim, Basherim is putting his hand over his face watching Yusuke messing up his instructions. Yusuke is trying his best to outdo Bashrim's clone but Basherim's clone is outsmarting him.

"Lord Urameshi, why are you doing the same thing again." Basherim asks looking at Yusuke.

"Look Bashie, I'm pissed off at those bastards beating me. I'm the strongest and I can beat them without the others. I always got to save their asses all the damn time."

Basherim shakes his head. Two days pass and Catain Luok asks his how the training went. All of his team tells him the Spirit Detectives failed Captain Luok wasn't surprised he knew that the Dark Ones didn't weaken the Spirit Detectives physically. Captain Luok asks where did Spirit Detectives go. Basherim tells him they went fight the Dark Ones again. Captain Luok orders his team to rescue the Spirit Detectives now. The team does as they are told. To Human World, Yusuke and the others get to Human World where Xti in his demon form are waiting for them.

"Come out, you bastards." Yusuke yells out snarky.

"Well, Well, if it isn't the young ones again." Xti declares coming toward the four detectives.

"Where's the other three?"

"I will be the only one fighting you four." Xti declares boldly powering up smiling slyly.

"Well, then I'll be fighting you myself."Yusuke tells Xti making the others mad.

"No Detective, I will fight him." Hiei declares getting in front of Yusuke.

"I will fight him." Kurama replies turning into Yoko.

"I got this one!" Kuwabara yells getting in front of Kurama.

Xti laughs knowing that that their' power is still affecting the Spirit Detectives. Yusuke attacks first with his Spirit Gun. Xti blocks with one finger. He throws Yusuke over by a tree. Hiei tries next Xti uses psychic attack to stop Hiei cold and grabs Kurama from behind and throws them into cars knocking them out. Xti grabs Kuwabara with his psychic powers and bring Kuwabara close to him. He whispers something to Kuwabara that surprise the human detective. Xti smiles deviously and throws Kuwabara where Yusuke is currently. Xti laugh sinisterly and the item that he has glows brighter and a black light shines around the Human World. One person says he feels strange and he screams in pain and he turns into a demonic like monster soon other people were turning into demonic monsters. The other Dark Ones come out and they smile sinisterly.

"Now we have every world under our rule once again." Sudi replies looking around.

"Yes, Sudi, it is it feels like old times again." Anguol replies remembering this.

"Like the last time no one can't stop us." Radul tells the others.

"As I said long ago, we had the power to what we want." Xti tells the others. "By using the young ones powers we became stronger than we were back then. Now no one will stop us.

The Dark ones laugh as Yusuke and other are defeated.

To be continued...


	6. New Powers, Old Tales

Chapter 6- New Powers, Old Tales

I don't own anyone but the Dark Ones, Captain Lu-Hitok, his team, and his training areas

* * *

The Dark Ones laugh as Yusuke and the others are defeated. The Dark Ones disappear back to their castle. The Demon Patrol members appear and they see Yusuke and other on the ground. They grab the Spirit Detectives and disappear back to their headquarters. Captain Luok is pleased and relieved that the Spirit Detectives are alive. He tells his team to clear out the rest of Dark Ones' energy from the boys. They nod their head and did as they are told. They clear out the energy in thirty minutes. Captain Luok tells the his team they did an excellent job.

"What now, Captain Luok?" Lity asks seriously. "These young ones are hard headed and will not listen to use."

"That is not true, Lity,." Captain Luok tells her seriously. "The Dark Ones' powers was influencing them to act abnormally."

"That makes sense, Captain."

"I want you four to train Spirit Detectives. I sense all of them have powers that are ready to evolve." Captain Luok tells his group looking at each one of them.

"Captain, how are we to help the young one get their new powers?" Thorm asks.

"The same techniques that I taught you how to gain yours." Captain Luok answers looking at Yusuke and the others on the ground.

"You paired us with the detective that was reflective of us when we started in our group." Roo says in realization. "I was once very prideful and used bravado to fight other who are stronger than I."

"I was never relied on others to help me because I felt stronger alone." Thorm tells the others.

"I relied too heavily on brains and didn't use enough of my strength to equal out my fighting skills." Lity tells sadly and proclaim boldly.. "Will not let my student make the same mistake as I!"

"I had a destructive power that I couldn't control I was angry I wanted to fight all of the time but i found that with my new friends I care for I turn my strength into something positive."

Captain Luok nods his head proud knowing his team his former students have learned from their mistakes. Soon Yusuke and the others wake up and they see that they are back at the Demon Patrol headquarters. They all feel defeated especially Yusuke who punches a tree near the headquarters knocking it over. Captain Luok gets the Spirit Detectives attention and tells them that will train with Demon Patrol members to help unlock the power he senses inside of them. Yusuke and the others are excited to hear that. Captain Luok explains that all of them have been cleared of the Dark Ones' power and that the training will take 3 months to complete shocking all four boys.

"Hey, can't we get it done quicker. The Dark Ones already taken over the three worlds." Yusuke tells Captain Luok seriously.

"If you want to defeat the Dark Ones, Lord Urameshi, you must have patience." Captain Luok replies seriously. "You were already defeated once i would suggest, my lord, to get some train to evolve your power."

The Spirit Detectives nod their heads and go with their same Demon Patrol member. In Maroth's Lair, Roo and Kuwabara are training with Roo teaching Kuwabara a technique to use his unparalleled spirit awareness. Roo tell Kuwabara to concentrate hard finding an aura that is not his or Roo's. Kuwabara concentrates but his vision is blurred. Kuwabara gets angry as tries again but again his vision still blurred. Roo tells him to relax.

"Kuwabara, I have story to tell on how I learned these two techniques that Captain Luok taught me." Roo starts to say but hears Kuwabara growling angrily in frustration. "Kuwabara, you have to relax that is the key to these techniques. I was once like you prideful, used bravado, felt weak like I can't catch up to the others."

"I feel that way all the time, Roo, I know that Urameshi's strongest out of all of us i know i can't catch him because demons have a different power level than a human." Kuwabara tells Roo seriously looking at him.

"Yes, but unlike Lord Urameshi, your spiritual awareness is very powerful."

"But I can't control it, I mean after the Dark Tournament, my awareness disappeared and i felt useless up until when i fought Mitari. My powers only seem to evolve unless i'm in extreme danger."

"That is a problem. My powers evolve when I'm pushed to the edge. Long time ago, Captain Luok trained me to point where I reached my potential he would push more out of me until I knew my powers and I were linked together. I was so spiritually aware that I knew how long it took for energy to disappear before it evolved. I'm going to do the same for you."

Roo trains Kuwabara so much that Kuwabara is pushed to his breaking point. Kuwabara is severe pain. Roo tells him to concentrate on finding an aura other than his and Roo's. Kuwabara concentrates his eyes glow white and he sees another aura that is greenish. Roo tells him that is Captain Luok's aura. Kuwabara's eyes turn back to normal and he fall out. Roo tells him to rest they start the other technique later.

Meanwhile at Hiock's Planes, Thorm and Hiei train to make Hiei better than he has before. Thorm turns his weapon into sword like Hiei's and stop Hiei's sword cold. Hiei backs up and tries again to get blocked again from the other side. Thorm is impressed with Hiei's progress. Thorm asks Hiei would he like to have some tea. Hiei declines and sits down on near by tree.

"Hiei, why are you over there instead of over here, my friend." Thorm says in friendly tone.

"We are not friends, we are training partners." Hiei tells Thorm seriously not looking at Thorm.

"You being alone isn't the greatest thing. I know you survived alone and been alone all of your life. You have friends that are family too."

"I've been this way for years. It hasn't changed since."

"A difference, Hiei, your friends are still alive. When i was young i was like you. Cold, alone and cocky. Thorm started to say trying to get Hiei's attention which worked. "I never had friends up until i met my group who were elemental demons. Like you i would only come if i cared. I had a friend that was just like Mr. Kuwabara. I hated him too. But he showed me that he wasn't weak. But I didn't figure it out until it was too late when all of them in battle died. I was angry and alone."

"But how did you get past your loneliness and anger." Hiei asks respectfully surprising Thorm.

"Captain Luok, found me and took me in and taught me how to interact with others who are trying to be my friends. At first I got along with Bashie and Lity. Roo i felt was a weakling. He always got my nerve trying to tell me how wrong i was and how heartless i was."

"The same thing I think about Kuwabara. I call him a fool and an idiot but I realize after a while Kuwabara has a strong will that doesn't parallel to no one else. I respect Kuwabara if you tell him, you will die." Hiei tells Thorm seriously as Thorm laughs.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Thorm tells Hiei to unleashed his new power. Hiei concentrate and his Dragon of the Darkness Flame comes off his arm and it surrounds as it does originally but this time Hiei's eyes glow dark purple and he starts to transform into dragon itself in physical form. Hiei roars as flames swarm around him. Thorm is impressed as Hiei smiles in his dragon form.

To Ladalk's Fields, Kurama and Lity are having tea being done with their training for now. Kurama asks Lity about how she is able to be such a excellent balanced fighter as she is. Lity tells Kurama that she like him only used his brain and not strength finding to outsmart opponents is better wasting energy. Kurama tells her he does that to find their weakness. Lity tells Kurama that would get him killed again as it did before. Both are silent us Kurama speaks up once again.

"I know I made mistakes as a young kitsune. I was a thief as heart. Willing to challenge myself to steal from greater securities. I am aware that I am more tactical than strong." Kurama tells Lity positively.

"I know, Kurama, but what you do can cause your guard to be down. You need strength to balance as many times you hit in the stomach and your nearly died from Team Masho's cheating ways. Lity reminds Kurama as he pays attention to her. "I was at the Dark Tournament many years ago. I was the smartest person on my original team. I would outsmart opponents just by finding their weakness like you do. The only different i was faster at it. One day how ever, there was an opponent that was a smart as me but had strength to back it up. I tried to outwit that as best I could but he could see my moves before I made them and they defeated me that day. That's the day that i lost my will to fight until I met Captain Luok."

"Now you have your passion for fighting since you learn to use your strength and brains." Kurama says humbling. " I now have the same knowledge you do and the strength as well. I will still use my weapons only if it calls for it."

"Good, now my student, back to training." Lity tells Kurama as she teaches Kurama demon martial arts.

At Tigust Mountain, Bashrim and Yusuke are training. Bashie is getting Yusuke to fight his clone. Yusuke is frustrated but Bashie tells him to keep going. Yusuke flips Bashie off. Bashie laughs at him and tells him to take break.

"Lord Urameshi, you are funny, but you're getting better." Bashie tells Yusuke.

"Yeah, I am, my demon powers have been off lately and my spirit energy is trying pull away." Yusuke tells Bashie seriously. "It feels like i can't combine them like I did when fought Yomi."

"That's what I've been teaching you, Lord Urameshi."

"Ok, please stop calling me that, I'm not the king, Enki is."

"I know, but it's out of respect."

"Bashie, call me Yusuke." Yusuke tells Bashie seriously trying to power up his spirit energy and demon energy."

"You are like me having to types of powers. It's a pain in the ass. Like you I was angry i wanted to fight all the time but when I met Captain Luok. He taught me patience and stability with my powers being destructive as yours."

"You got your ass kicked, Bashie, I thought you won all of your fights." Yusuke says laughing hard with Bashie laughing along with him. "Man, I need that I'm always pissed even after I had my revelation with my fight with Yomi. I still think about protecting my friends and my girlfriend, Keiko, who dealt with my crap all these years."

"Yusuke, you keep that in mind, you have people to fight for I wish I thought of that when I was younger." Bashie tells Yusuke politely but seriously. "Now let's continue your training."

"Right."

Yusuke and Bashie continue to train to get Yusuke's spirit powers to be stronger. It is three months later as all of the Spirit Detectives and Demon Patrol members come back. Captain Luok and the girls come to see how much the guys have change. The girls are shocked that Kuwabara, Kurama and Yusuke change while Hiei has grown a little bit. His appearance hasn't changed. Yusuke's hair is longer. It shorter than his hair in his demon appearance but longer than it was when he left. Kurama has lean muscles they aren't bigger than Yusuke and Kuwabara but it's enough to see though. Kuwabara's hair cut short but in style looks the same. But what Botan, Genkai, Yukina and Shizuru feel something is different about Kuwabara spiritually. Captain Luok smiles and is very pleased with the Spirit Detectives growth in the three months.

"All of you have now become powerful enough to defeat the Dark Ones." Captain Luok tells the Spirit Detectives. "Now you all must form a plan to stop the Dark Ones in their tracks and we will help you in your battle against the Dark Ones and turn the three worlds back to normal."

"Yeah, let's kick some ass!" Yusuke shouts boldly.

With the Dark Ones, Xti feels the energy from the Spirit Detectives from where they are. Xti smiles and tells the others. Sudi is excited about fighting the spirit detectives again. Radul grins sinisterly knowing that they are ready to fight. Anguol is eager as he become rage-filled by powering up. The others know that Anguol is ready to fight again.

"It shall begin, Dark Ones, the young ones are ready." Xti tells the others. "But they have just sealed their demise…"

To be continued...


End file.
